scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Song of Mystery
| nextepisode= }} The Song of Mystery is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Kids are being spookafied by the flute-playing Que Horrifico. Synopsis Daphne is babysitting Arthur Baywosenthal, who watches a popular kids TV show called Broccoli Head before going to bed. Later, he is woken up by the sound of a pan flute melody. Daphne hears the music and looks outside to investigate. Seeing a strange figure in the shadows, she almost immediately hears a commotion and runs to check on Arthur. Daphne finds that he has turned into a monster, and he chases her out of the house. Looking over to where the pan flute figure was standing, she only sees a dissipating cloud of smoke. The next morning, the gang head to school in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo enjoy a box of donuts, though Velma reminds Shaggy that repeatedly using the word “like” makes him sound ignorant and that he promised her he’d break the habit. Daphne tells the gang about the babysitting incident, and asks if they have time to stop and check on Arthur. Fred states that they do, but reveals that he’s flunking civics and must get back to a passing grade to remain eligible for athletics. Hoping to spend more time together, Daphne offers to tutor him but is displeased to learn that Fred’s dad has already arranged for another girl to tutor him. The gang find the police barricading the Baywosenthal’s neighborhood while parents frantically pack and leave their homes. Mayor Jones and Sheriff Stone explain that all the children on the block are “spookified" like Arthur. After Stone shows everyone a sketch of the mysterious figure, the mayor forbids the gang from investigating because of the potential tourism revenue and escorts them to Crystal Cove High School. At lunch, Velma gives Shaggy a rubber band to snap himself with when he says “like." To Shaggy’s further dismay, Velma hands him a catalog and tells him that he needs new pants. After saying that he's comfortable and doesn’t want new pants, she tells him that he’s been wearing them since 8th grade and that she’ll get new pants for him. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne wait for his civics tutor, who turns out to be Mary Anne Gleardan: a college bound child prodigy spending a few weeks as a high school student to build social skills. Gleardan says she tried to join the Crystal Cove City Council but was told that she was too young. After Mary Anne and Fred leave, Daphne meets the school’s new exchange teacher, Dr. Luis de Potrillo. Though initially nice, he becomes abrasive after Daphne sees an image in his books that looks like the mysterious pan flute figure. Later that night, the figure plays his music in another neighborhood as parents run out of their houses in horror. The next day, the gang find deputies barricading another neighborhood of spookified children and stop to investigate. Shaggy wears a pair of purple striped pants that Velma bought for him. Though she insists that they are in style, the pants are so tight that he can barely walk. Angie Dinkley drives up in the Crystal Cove Ghost Tour bus, telling tourists about the spookified children. After telling the gang to leave the neighborhood, she gives Velma a t-shirt with the pan flute figure on it and asks her to wear it at school to advertise it. Daphne takes the gang to Potrillo’s office, where he reveals that the figure is a mythological creature called Que Horrifico. Fred mistakes a pan flute for a blow gun, causing Potrillo to believe they suspect him. After Scooby and Velma calm him down, he agrees to help. Using a slide show he made for one of his classes, Potrillo explains that Que Horrifico is a normal person by day who becomes a monster at night, using a pan flute to hypnotize children into his evil servants. At the end of the slide show, Potrillo says that he’s told them what he knows and needs to go home and sleep, having not slept well for a few nights. Velma suggests that Potrillo could be Que Horrifico since he is tired and has all of the items needed to be the creature; she also answers multiple inquiries from students about the Que Horrifico shirt. Mary Anne berates Fred for missing his tutoring session and not taking civics seriously. That evening, the gang go to Potrillo's house to watch him. They sneak up to a window but Shaggy’s tight pants prevent him from bending his legs and he falls over, crashing into the gang and nearby garbage cans. Potrillo is incredulous, but quickly admits they may be right in suspecting him and asks for their help. He has Fred chain him to a chair, stating that he could be the monster and never know it. They watch and wait, but only experience a false alarm when Potrillo starts to feel bad because of indigestion. Soon after, they hear pan flute music outside and see parents leave their houses, scared of the spookified children. Que Horrifico laughs and disappears in a cloud of smoke, although Potrillo is elated to know that he isn't the creature. The gang find that the spookified children are slowly taking over Crystal Cove. Anticipating that Que Horrifico will try to hypnotize any new children, the gang go to a vacant rental house and disguise themselves as a family moving in. Que Horrifico does try to hypnotize the children - who are really Shaggy and Scooby in disguise - but is caught in one of Fred's traps. Unfortunately, Que Horrifico sends a horde of spookified children to attack the gang in the house. After a desperate chase, Shaggy and Scooby barricade themselves in a closet while Fred, Daphne, and Velma are backed into a corner in the living room. Fred unintentionally steps on the TV remote, turning it on to the Broccoli Head show. The kids from around the house start laughing and begin watching the show. After Que Horrifico tells them to attack, the kids surprise the gang by taking off masks, fake hair, and fake fangs and stating they’d rather watch TV. The monster tries to run but is trapped again by Fred as Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones drive up. Scooby pulls the Que Horrifico mask off to reveal Mary Anne Gleardan. Stunned, Mayor Jones demands an explanation and Gleardan replies that she wants to run Crystal Cove and turn it into a utopia, but needed to get rid of all the adults that would be in her way. She learned about Que Horrifico in Potrillo’s class and bribed the kids with candy to get them to act spookified. Sheriff Stone arrests Mary Anne, even though she's a kid, while ranting to her about all the money spent on Que Horrifico merchandise. Later that night at K-Ghoul, Angel Dynamite rewards the gang with pizza. Scooby and Shaggy hear the pan flute and are scared that Que Horrifico is real, but it turns out to be Potrillo who has come to thank the gang with a concert. As he begins to play, everyone starts dancing. Shaggy pulls Velma aside to tell her that he prefers his original baggy pants to the ones that she bought him and he wants her to take them back. Velma appears hurt that he doesn’t like her gift, but he quickly cheers her up and they dance. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Arthur Baywosenthal * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Angie Dinkley * Dr. Luis de Potrillo Villains: * Que Horrifico * Mary Anne Gleardan * Spookified kids * Children Other characters: * Broccoli Head * Mr. Gabodoglophordia * Miscellaneous children ** Tiffany * Miscellaneous parents ** Mr. Baywosenthal ** Mrs. Baywosenthal ** Tiffany's mother ** Sally's husband ** Sally * Deputy Bucky * Deputy * Motorcycle cop * Gary * Ethan * Potodebblepots Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove High School ** Baywosenthal home ** Luis de Potrillo's home ** K-Ghoul Objects * Pan flutes * Shaggy's old pants * Fashion magazine * Shaggy's new pants * Donuts Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Miscellaneous parents' cars * Crystal Cove Ghost Tour bus Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Although failing in the previous episode to get Shaggy to eat healthy, Velma moves onto trying to stop him incorrectly using the word "like" in almost every sentence and getting him to wear a new type of pants (both of which are recurring gags). By the end of the episode he tells her to stop because he likes the way he is and she accepts. Notes/trivia * Velma says that Shaggy has worn his trademark red pants since the eighth grade. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Gang as a family (Fred and Daph as parents, Velma as grandma, Shaggy and Scoob as young child and baby, respectively). * Running gags: Shaggy snapping himself with a rubber band whenever he says "Like" inappropriately; having trouble walking in his new pants. Cultural references * The scene where Shaggy is pulled back into the darkness by spookified children in a reference to the Spanish horror film REC and/or its American remake Quarantine. * The scene where Shaggy and Scooby tie themselves into the panel closet with an ascot is a reference to Halloween, in which Laurie Strode tied a scarf around a similar closet door in order to hide from Michael Myers. When the spookified children bust through the panels, it is reminiscent of when Michael thrust his hand through the panels to try and get Laurie. Adaptations * Capstone published Scooby-Doo! A Science of Sound Mystery: A Song for Zombies in 2016. The differences include: ** Mary Anne is called Sarah. ** Dr. de Potrillo is called Mr. Green. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Part of Shaggy's sleeve is colored as his skin when Dr. Portillo leaves his office. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the gang drove through Crystal Cove during the fire, Shaggy said "Like" again, as in response to Velma, "Yeah! Like the whole town is spookified", no rubber band is heard snapping. ** Possibly Velma was too horrified by what she saw to enforce the rule. Or possibly because, though Shaggy's sentence was grammatically incorrect, the "like" part wasn't the problem. "Like" was actually used correctly. Had Shaggy said "It's like the whole town is spookified," the sentence would have been grammatically correct. ** Shaggy also says "like" right before the gang dresses up as a family ("Like, who would be dumb enough to do that?"), yet no rubber band snapping was used. * Fred, Daphne and Velma changed from their disguises to their normal outfits awfully fast. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 2 DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 10, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 1 | after= }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes